Alone
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [A Christmas fic. Keep in mind, I hate Christmas] He can't understand any of this. Why's everyone being nice to him? Christmas? What's that?


Kaira-chan: this is one of... I don't know how many Naruto Christmas stories I'm thinking up. I have about... 4 or 5 or 6 ideas right now for fics. 

Naruto: ... Kami-sama, save us. 

Kaira-chan: Please keep in mind that I hate Christmas, so said fics will either be angsty or dark... Though I think I'm saving my dark X-mas fics for the YGO fandom...

Naruto: Kaira-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

Kaira-chan: One last thing. Naruto is about 8ish in this fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~

  


His crystal blue eyes sparkled in the light of candle lit streets. Why the streets were candle lit, he did not know. 

Nor did he know why the smell of cinnamon and ginger cookies had suddenly began filling the streets. 

Just as he was unaware as the reason to why the windows for so many houses had giant socks, wreaths, and holly berries hanging in them. 

And one of the things that perplexed him the most, was the amount of people who had flocked to the stores suddenly. It had taken him an hour the other day, just to buy himself some ramen. 

Granted, he didn't completely hate the season. None of the adults were sneering down at him anymore. They had either taken to ignoring him, or, as a few of them had done, smiling at him. Which had come as so much of a shock that his heart had nearly stopped. The other kids weren't jeering at him. They were smiling at him, or had seemed unbothered by him in the very least. 

In fact, that pretty girl, Sakura, had even smiled at him just the other day. And Hinata had given him a bag of homemade cookies. Though she didn't know he knew. He had seen her sneak them on his desk before anyone had gotten to the class. 

He had scarcely nibbled on them. They were good. They were amazingly good to tell the truth. Little ginger bread men, with green and red clothing. And they were delicious. But, he didn't want to eat them. Afterall, it was rare that anyone had bought him - or made him as the case was - anything. 

Ahead of him, he saw the pretty-boy – Sasuke – shopping with his parents. He was actually pretty nice. Sort of. He had never really done anything to him, and sometimes he even helped Naruto with a difficult problem, or with a confusing jutsu. 

Sasuke's parents handed him and his brother some money, smiling and patting them on the heads, and then Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi, had split up, grinning. 

He ran up to Sasuke, smiling. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" he greeted cheerily. Sasuke smiled at him. 

"Hi Naruto-kun," he returned the greeting. Him and Sasuke weren't exactly friends, per se, but they were acquaintances. 

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Maybe Sasuke would tell him what was going on?

"I'm buying my parents and brother some gifts," Sasuke answered, looking around at the different shops, pondering which ones to enter. 

Naruto blinked. "What for?" he asked. 

"For Christmas, of course," Sasuke said, finally deciding to enter a book shop. 

"Christ... mas?" Naruto asked, clueless. He blinked a few times, then followed Sasuke. "Yeah, Christmas. X-mas. Noél," Sasuke answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, and began leafing through some books. 

Naruto blinked once again. "Is it some sort of Uchiha family tradition?" 

Sasuke straightened up, forgetting about the books momentarily. "Christmas. Don't you know about Christmas?" 

Naruto shook his head. 

"It's the day when family and friends go and gather up, and exchanged gifts and stuff. And everyone's happy, because it's Christmas. It's the day the lord and savior was found by the three wise men, and they gave him their gifts. It's a day were we celebrate his birth, and our lives," Sasuke smiled. 

Naruto looked at him, the smiled widely. "Oh, _Christmas_!" He exclaimed. "Sorry, I was confused. I call it something else. Of course I know what Christmas is! Everyone knows that!" He smiled, then skipped off. 

One thing that Sasuke noticed was how sad Naruto's eyes looked before he had closed him in his wide grin. 

He shook his head, and began shopping again. 

  
  


Naruto opened his door, and collapsed into his bed, close to tears. 

Of course. Christmas. 

The day people gathered with their _friends_ and with their _families_. Two things Naruto didn't have. 

Suddenly the peoples near-kindness wasn't so kind anymore. 

Of course. 

They had to do it. For the Lord. For the Savior. 

Naruto shouldn't have fooled himself. 

He shouldn't have thought that they were actually being nice to him. 

And here he was, Christmas just around the corner. 

  
  
  
  


Alone.

~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan; I hope you liked it. 

Naruto: I sure didn't .

Kaira-chan: Shush you. Since when did _you _start talking back to me?

Naruto: *Shrugs* new development. 

Kaira-chan: Bleh. I hope I didn't ruin anyones Christmas?

Naruto: And please review!


End file.
